<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Comes in all Forms by GothicDeetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271344">Family Comes in all Forms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz'>GothicDeetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Deals, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betelgeuse makes a deal with the Maitlands and promises never to help Lydia never do dangerous things again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Comes in all Forms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Betelgeuse, listen, we treat you- We at least try to treat you like you're part of the family but sometimes you can be a bit too much, a bit too chaotic for our tastes." The Maitlands both had sympathetic looks on their faces. Sympathetic but not even Betelgeuse could tell that that was what they were.</p><p> </p><p>He sat on the floor across from them, a clear pout forming across his face. "But- But, Lyds and I had the best prank ever. We were right in the middle of it when you guys had to swoop in and stop us. I even had Lydia attempt to jump off the roof with a parachute and a jet pack yesterday evening. You guys just had to swoop in and put a stop to it before Lydia could get hurt. Do you know how sad and disappointed we were?"</p><p> </p><p>It was true. They did do that stuff. Betelgeuse and Lydia did not regret any of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Betelgeuse, that stuff was all dangerous. We certainly didn't want Lydia to get hurt and neither do you hopefully. Would you rather do dangerous stuff with her or would you help us prevent her from doing all that dangerous stuff? Your choice," said Barbara. She reached over and placed a comforting hand on the demon's shoulder, a warm smile appearing across her face.</p><p> </p><p>He took it and rested it in his hair, leading Barbara to start ruffling it. "I'd prevent Lydia from doing dangerous things but I'd also help her do dangerous things. C'mon, there really isn't a choice in the matter."</p><p> </p><p>"It's one or the other, Betelgeuse." Adam took one of Betelgeuse's hands in his own.</p><p> </p><p>Betelgeuse's hair turned a fiery Red and Barbara and Adam retracted their hands as he stood up. "I SAID I CAN DO BOTH IF I WANNA!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Now, he didn't mean to yell. The Maitlands scooted away from him and his hair went back to his usual shade of Green.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, I'm sorry- I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to yell. Force of habit," said Betelgeuse, albeit a bit quieter than before. It was still a sincere apology and the Maitlands inched towards him again, accepting it.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the apology, Betelgeuse." Barbara offered the demon a smile, extending her hand out towards him. "Now, I want you to help us prevent Lydia from doing dangerous stuff and not helping her do dangerous stuff. Do we have ourselves a deal?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine!" Betelgeuse grumbled and took Barbara's hand. "Deal!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>